Bloody Clock's Lullaby
by velvetcat09
Summary: Gilbert tidak ingat tertidur di sebuah meja sebagai alas. Ia tidak ingat berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup. Lupakan, ia tidak ingat dirinya diikat ke meja tersebut dengan rantai. Warning inside.
1. Lullaby of the clock

**Bloody clock's lullaby**

**Warning : 13+, Blood, Death, Humans name used**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**

**Lullaby of the clock**

Ludwig's Point Of View

* * *

Kubuka pintu kamarku, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan gelap tak tersinarkan. Kubiarkan lampunya tetap mati, hanya seberkas cahaya kuning keemasan bulan yang mengintip dari celah-celah tirai. Menghela nafas berat, kubaringkan tubuh lelahku ke ranjang. Berdiam sebentar dalam posisi yang sama. Sunyi, hanya ada suara dentingan jam yang terdengar.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Kupejamkan mataku. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk rileks sejenak. Tapi sepertinya gagal…

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

Suara dentingan jam terdengar semakin keras. Setiap dentingannya seakan membebani diriku, bagai bola besi besar jatuh di pundakku setiap dentangannya. Sebuah Iron cross terlihat di dalam pikiranku. Cross itu perlahan-lahan retak dan hancur menjadi serpihan. Serpihan-serpihan itu meleleh menjadi cairan merah berbau amis, darah. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menusukku dari belakang. Sontak kubuka mataku lebar-lebar. Nafasku terengah-engah dan terasa begitu berat. Tanpa sadar, peluh membasahi dahiku. Kulap peluh yang membasahi dahiku dengan lengan bajuku.

_Was... ?!_

CIIIIITTT !!

Terdengar suara mobil diparkirkan di bawah, Gilbert pulang. Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke jendela kamar, memastikan apa itu Gilbert atau bukan. Kulihat ke bawah, sesosok laki-laki berambut platinum blonde turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke rumah. Gilbert pulang. Berjalan keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai satu, kulihat Gilbert sudah masuk dan sedang menanggalkan jasnya di gantungan.

"Brüder? " Gilbert tidak menjawab, pandangannya kosong dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Ia melewatiku begitu saja dan langsung menuju kamarnya, mengunci pintunya.

Aneh... Gilbert tidak menghiraukanku lagi, sama seperti pagi ini. Dia begitu saja pergi keluar tanpa bilang apapun. Sudahlah, nanti pagi juga akan kembali seperti biasa. Dan... apakah itu darah yang kulihat di lengan baju serta wajahnya ?!

Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku. Kubaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang, melipat kedua tanganku di belakang bantal. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamar, memusatkan pandanganku pada lampu yang tidak menyala.

_Gilbert..._

_Kenapa dia... ?_

_Kenapa dia menghiraukanku... ?_

_Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada..._

_Dan...._

_Apakah itu darah yang ada di lengan dan wajahnya... ?_

Menghela nafas panjang, kuputarkan kepalaku, mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela. Cahaya kuning keemasan mengintip dari celah tirai, menerangi sedikit kamarku yang gelap. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan, mencoba untuk tidur.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_Dimana aku… ?_

_Tempat apa ini… ?_

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

_Stimme Uhr… ?!_

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

_Suaranya… Semakin dekat…_

_Terdengar lebih jelas dan keras dari sebelumnya…_

_Semakin dekat…_

Suara jam itu terdengar semakin jelas dan keras. Sekejap, suara dentingan jam tersebut hilang. Lenyap tak berbekas.

_L-Lenyap... ?!_

Terdengar, suara lain. Suara langkah kaki, perlahan terdengar semakin keras dan jelas. Suaranya semakin mendekat. Hentakan kaki yang begitu keras, juga berat. Kulihat sepasang bola mata semerah darah menatapku tajam. Kalau saja tatapan itu dapat membunuh, sekarang aku sudah pasti terbunuh. Pria itu mendekatiku perlahan, di tangan kanannya ada sebuah pisau tajam. Dia menjilati ujung pisau tersebut, pandangannya masih terkunci dengan bola mata sea blue milikku. Perlahan, dia maju mendekatiku. Pisaunya dia arahkan tepat ke jantungku.

"S-Siapa kau… ?! " pria itu terkekeh, suaranya terdengar begitu familiar. Suara ini, Gilbert ?!

Tapi ada yang beda dari suaranya, terdengar lebih mengerikan dari yang biasanya.

"Aku…. " dia menyeringai, seringaian yang begitu mengerikan. Pandangan kami masih terkunci, pandangannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari mataku, begitu juga dengan diriku.

"Aku adalah malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawamu… " dia kembali terkekeh, sungguh suara yang sangat mengerikan. Aku terdiam, suaraku seakan hilang ditelan kegelapan. Sama sekali tidak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkonganku.

"Namaku – " dia tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Terlambat, karena aku sudah terbangun.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Aku terbangun, sungguh mimpi yang sangat mengerikan. Kuseka peluh yang membasahi dahiku dengan lengan bajuku. Badanku sedikit gemetar, pikiranku masih dihantui mimpiku tadi. Mengerikan.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mencuci mukaku yang berantakan dan gosok gigi. Setelah itu aku turun ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untukku dan Gilbert. Kulihat jam yang ada di ruang tengah, masih jam enam pagi. Gilbert sudah pasti belum bangun.

Berjalan menuju dapur, membuatkan pancake untukku dan Gilbert. Selesai membuat pancake, aku berjalan ke ruang tengah. Melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, Gilbert masih belum bangun pastinya. Kuputuskan untuk bermain komputer sebentar selagi menunggu Gilbert bangun. Mengecek blog-nya, pastinya semalam dia update. Mencari post-nya tadi malam. Ketemu ! Ini dia...

**_Awesome day !_**

_15 January 2010_

_Kesesese~ Hari yang Awesome !!!_

_Seperti biasanya, Feli tetap imut, Francis tetap pervert, Antonio tetap menjahili Lovi, Roddy tetap mengusirku pergi dari rumahnya, Eli tetap memukuliku dengan frying pan-nya, Mattie tetap membuatkanku pancake terenak, West tetap serius dengan pekerjaannya, dan aku tetap awesome!_

_Aku dan Gilbird tadi bermain di taman yang ada di pinggiran kota, sepi sekali. Tamannya juga sudah tidak terurus, padahal mainannya masih bagus._

_Ah! Sudah tengah malam, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang !_

_Gute Nacht !!_

_Ah! Keine versteckten Link !!_

_Comment (0)_

Hah? Link tersembunyi ??

Ku arahkan pointer mouse-nya ke arah tulisan Link, kuklik dan sebuah tab baru muncul.

_Bloodyclock(dot)com?_

_Nama yang aneh..._

Layout web tersebut begitu gelap dan kelam, backgroundnya berwarna hitam dengan bercak-bercak darah merah.

_Sepertinya ini sebuah blog, apa mungkin punya Gilbert ?_

Kuputuskan untuk melihat post dari blog tersebut. Judul-judul post-nya aneh. Bloody day, Hell, Kill'em, Tik Tok revenge.

_Tik Tok revenge ?_

Tertarik dengan judulnya, kubuka post tersebut.

**_Tik Tok revenge_**

_15 January 2010_

_Tik_

_Tok_

_Tik_

_Tok_

_Begitulah bunyinya, bunyi dentingan jam._

_Saat kau mendengarnya, dan suara itu semakin keras dan dekat._

_Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, lenyap tak berbekas._

_Saat itulah,_

_Aku datang..._

_Untuk mencabut nyawamu._

_Comment (251)_

_S-suara dentingan jam... ?!_

Kututup web tersebut, web aneh. Melirik jam, sudah pukul delapan ternyata. Berdiri dari kursi dan menuju kamar Gilbert, membangunkannya untuk sarapan.

"Brüder! Ayo sarapan! " kuketuk pintu kamarnya, tidak ada suara.

" Brüder ?!" tidak ada jawaban juga. Khawatir, kubuka pintunya, tidak dikunci. Perlahan-lahan membuka pintunya, memperlihatkan ruangan gelap. Kunyalakan lampunya dan... Mein Gott... Kamarnya berantakan. Seprai ranjangnya berantakan dan tersobek-sobek, darah mengotori seprai putih tersebut, buku-buku berserakan di lantai, tirai jendela sobek, jendelanya terbuka. Angin bertiup masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

_A-ada apa ini ?!_

_Dimana Gilbert ?!_

_Kenapa ada darah di sini ?!_

**To Be Continue**_  
_

* * *

Translate :

Was : Apa

Brüder : Kakak (laki-laki)

Stimme Uhr : Suara jam


	2. Ihre Seele

**Bloody clock's lullaby**

**Warning : 13+, Blood, Death, Humans name used**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**Ihre Seele**

Ludwig's Point Of View

_A-apa ini… ?_

_Kenapa ada darah di sini… ?_

_Dimana Gilbert… ?_

Kuambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai dan menaruhnya di rak buku. Secarik kertas jatuh dari meja. Kuambil kertas tersebut, melihat ada darah di kertas tersebut.

**_Ihr Bruder ist mit mir_**

_W-Was ?_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seperti sesuatu terjatuh dari luar. Panik, segera kulihat ke jendela yang terbuka, melihat ke bawah. Tidak ada apapun di bawah sana, hanya ada mobilku yang terparkir di bawah sana. Kulihat sekitarnya, sebuah tong sampah jatuh dan tergeletak berantakan di bawah. Kulihat di sebelahnya ada seekor kucing hitam. Menghela nafas panjang, kulihat kembali kamar yang berantakan itu. Mataku menangkap sesuatu tergeletak di tengah ranjang. Sebuah cross yang sama seperti yang kupakai sekarang. Kuambil cross tersebut, menatapnya kosong. Ada darah di ujungnya.

_Gilbert…_

_Wo sind sie?_

End of Ludwig's point of view

~~xXx~~

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah kosong di pinggiran kota Berlin. Di ruangan kosong yang terdapat di lantai dua dari rumah itu. Seorang pemuda albino terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di sebuah ranjang tua. Di sebelahnya, duduk seorang pemuda yang sama persis seperti yang terbaring.

"Hmm.. " pemuda itu bergumam seraya mengelus pelan pipi pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Kedua mata merah darahnya menatap tajam laki-laki albino yang terbaring, menatapnya dalam dan lekat-lekat.

Ia memandangi Gilbert, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambut pirang keperakan yang begitu halus. Tubuh ramping seperti perempuan. Kulit yang lembut dan putih pucat, bagaikan salju di musim dingin. Wajahnya yang mirip boneka porselen. Bola mata merah darah indah yang sekarang tertutup.

"Kau lebih mirip boneka dibanding manusia… Terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. " pemuda itu kembali menyeringai. Ia mengelus tangan Gilbert yang halus, menatapnya kembali. Ia terkekeh, sungguh suara yang mengerikan.

"Du bist mein, Gilbert... "

~~xXx~~

Tes Tes Tes

Suara tetesan hujan memenuhi ruangan gelap tersebut. Guntur saling menyambar di luar sana. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang terduduk diam di sofa mewah ruangan itu. Matanya menatap kosong cross yang ada di genggamannya. Kedua bola mata biru laut miliknya telah kehilangan cahayanya. Kakaknya yang ia sayangi hilang entah kenapa. Apakah ia harus menghubungi polisi atau mencoba mencarinya dulu.

Menghela nafas panjang, pria itu memutuskan untuk mencari kakaknya besok. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menyalakan lampu kamarnya, ia menemukan seorang laki-laki terbaring di ranjangnya. Segera ia menghampiri laki-laki tersebut.

"B-Bruder ?" betapa kagetnya dia ketika mengetahui kakaknya terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjangnya.

"B-Bruder ! Apa yang terjadi ? " dilihatnya kakaknya, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan. Beberapa luka ada yang masih berdarah. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja basah dan celana panjang hitam yang juga basah karena hujan. Ludwig melihat keselilingnya, jendela kamarnya terbuka. Segera ia tutup jendela tersebut, tidak ingin kamarnya basah oleh hujan.

Kembali ke kakaknya, ia menggantikan bajunya yang basah. Kulitnya putih pucat, dingin sedingin es. Pria pirang tersebut mengambil kotak obat, mengobati luka kakaknya perlahan-lahan. Begitu banyak luka sayatan, bahkan masih ada yang berdarah. Dilihatnya kembali wajah kakaknya, belum sadar juga.

"Gilbert… " Ludwig mengusap pipi dingin Gilbert, menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Selesai menggantikan pakaian Gilbert, ia membiarkan Gilbert tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan untuk Gilbert, sup hangat. Tidak lama, ia kembali ke kamar Gilbert dengan nampan berisi semangkuk sup hangat.

"Bruder, " pemuda itu membangunkan kakaknya, menggoyangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia tahu kakaknya masih sakit, tapi ia harus makan untuk memulihkan tubuhnya.

"Nngghh… " Gilbert membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sesekali.

"Ayo makan. " Ludwig duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memegang mangkuk berisi sup hangat. Gilbert menatapnya, tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat luka sayatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu panas dan sakit. Gilbert membuka mulutnya, ingin berbicara. Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia tidak bisa bicara,

"B-Bruder, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Ludwig menatap Gilbert bingung, kenapa kakaknya membuka mulutnya tapi tidak berbicara?

"A-Aaaa ! " Gilbert panik, dibukanya laci meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Mengambil pulpen dan kertas.

Aku tidak bisa bicara.

Betapa terkejutnya Ludwig saat melihat tulisan Gilbert, ia menatap Gilbert. Kakaknya sudah tidak bisa berbicara.

"K-Kau... Apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu hingga kau tidak bisa berbicara seperti ini? "

Entahlah, aku tidak ingat.

Gilbert menggaruk pelan lehernya yang tidak gatal, memalingkan wajahnya dari Ludwig. Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, saling bertukar pandang. Suara dentangan jam terdengar.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, bruder... " suara berat Ludwig memecah kesunyian tersebut. Gilbert mengangguk pelan. Ia membaringkan kepalanya ke bantal, masih menatap Ludwig. Ia tersenyum lemah, perlahan mengatupkan kedua matanya. Ludwig menatap lekat kakaknya yang sudah tertidur, pikirannya kosong.

Srekk

Terdengar suara dari luar jendela. Sontak Ludwig segera menghampiri jendela kamar kakaknya. Dibukanya jendela tersebut dan menemukan sebuah surat. Ia melihat sekitarnya, terlihat ada seekor burung merpati terbang menjauh. Ludwig membuka surat tersebut, membacanya dalam hati.

_Suara dentangan jam_

_Langit malam tanpa bintang_

_Darah membanjiri tubuhnya_

_Kematian telah merengut nyawanya_

_Jiwa rapuh yang ada di dekatnya_

_Satu persatu akan kuambil_

_Aku akan mengambil kembali Gilbert milikku_

_Akan kurebut jiwanya yang rapuh_

_Dan akan kubunuh kau_

Jantungnya bergedup kencang, peluh membasahi dahinya, tangannya bergetar. Segera ia melihat kembali kakaknya, masih tertidur di ranjang. Menghela napas lega, ia menyeka peluhnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dilihatnya kembali surat misterius tersebut. Sebuah surat ancaman entah dari siapa, mungkinkah dia yang menculik Gilbert.

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti kamar pria albino tersebut. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya akan maksud surat misterius tersebut.

Suara dentangan jam yang sering ia dengar?. Langit malam tanpa bintang, dimana tak ada gemerlap bintang di langit malam yang begitu gelap?. Darah membanjiri tubuhnya, pembunuhan? Kematian telah merengut nyawanya, seseorang akat terbunuh? Jiwa rapuh yang ada di dekatnya, orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya? Satu persatu akan kuambil, sebuah pembunuhan berantai?

Mengerikan. Apa motif orang misterius ini? Kenapa ia menginginkan jiwa Gilbert? Ludwig sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia menatap kembali Gilbert, begitu banyak luka di tubuhnya. Ia juga kehilangan suaranya. Ia yang masih terjaga menghela nafas berat. Sesaat, suara dentangan jam kembali terdengar jelas.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

_Suara dentangan jam_

Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, badannya bergetar. Dilihatnya langit malam melalui kaca jendela, tidak ada bintang.

_Langit malam tanpa bintang_

Malam ini, akan terjadi pembunuhan ? Badannya kembali bergetar, Ludwig menatap kakaknya yang tertidur pulas, nafasnya terasa berat. Peluh kembali membasahi tubuhnya, pikirannya kacau dengan surat misterius tersebut. Dia akan mengambil kembali Gilbert dan akan merebut jiwanya. Ludwig sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa ia menginginkan jiwa Gilbert?

Sesuatu akan terjadi malam ini, sebuah pembunuhan. Kematian akan merengut nyawa seseorang. Jiwanya akan diambil oleh dia yang membunuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan, matanya mulai terasa berat. Ia memejamkan matanya, tidur menemani Gilbert. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Sesaat sebuah suara terdengar di pikirannya, suara yang begitu mengerikan.

_Suara dentangan jam berlumur darah_

**To Be Continue**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**Translate :**

Ihre Seele : Jiwamu

Ihr Bruder ist mit mir : Kakakmu ada padaku

Bruder : Kakak (Laki-laki)

Was : Apa

Wo sind sie : Dimana kamu

Du bist mein : Kau adalah milikku

Note : Chapter 2 update. Mohon maaf kalau ada mistypo atau kesalahan kata, maaf kalau bahasa Jermannya salah.

Hope you'll like it


	3. The dream and the death

**Bloody Clock's Lullaby**

**Warning : 13+, Blood, Death, Humans name used**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**The dream and the death**

Gilbert's point of view

_Dimana aku…?_

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

_Dentangan jam…?_

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

_Semakin keras…_

Samar-samar, terdengar suara lain dari kejauhan. Suara langkah kaki seseorang. Perlahan semakin keras, bunyi langkah kaki dan dentangan jam yang saling beradu. Saat suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas dan dekat, suara dentangan jamnya terdengar semakin kecil dan jauh. Sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, hingga akhirnya benar-benar lenyap.

Aku dapat melihat, siluet bayangan sang pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih jelas bayangannya, hingga aku dapat melihat dirinya. Rambut perak bersinar, mata merah darah menyala, persis seperti diriku. Ia menggenggam sebuah pistol berwarna hitam. Sepertinya jenis SIG Sauer P226, aku tidak tahu pasti apakah itu buatan Jerman atau Swiss.

"Hallo, mein Gilbert. " dia menyeringai, menatap mataku tajam. Tatapan yang begitu tajam, seakan membunuh. Kubuka perlahan mulutku, mencoba untuk berbicara-jika bisa. "S-Siapa kau? " disini aku bisa bicara, syukurlah.

"Aku? Aku adalah aku. " dia terkekeh, persis seperti suaraku, hanya saja lebih mengerikan. Matanya masih menatapku tajam.

"Siapa kau!" tanganku gemetar, keringat dingin membasahi keningku.

"Aww, kejamnya kau melupakan diriku. " dia berjalan maju, membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Dirimu yang satu lagi… "

_Diriku yang satu lagi, maksudnya…_

"K-Kau…"

"Ya, aku adalah dirimu yang satu lagi. Sebuah tokoh imajinasi yang kau cipta. Kau menciptakaanku untuk menemani dirimu yang kesepian. Kau lupakan diriku saat adik sialanmu lahir. " ia menatapku, tersirat kemarahan di matanya.

"A-a—"

"Aku yang menculikmu waktu itu dan membuat kau tidak bisa bicara, juga menyayati tubuhmu."

"B-Bagaimana bisa...Kau hanya sebuah imajinasi!"

"Kau masih ingat dengan jam tua yang ada di rumah Old Fritz?"

'T-Tentu saja… Itu tempat pertama kali aku menciptakaanmu."

"Sebenarnya, jika kau membuka bagian mesinnya, kau akan menemukan sebuah pintu tersembunyi. Itu adalah portal menuju dunia waktu. "

_Dunia waktu?_

"Kau... "

"Aku dapat keluar masuk duniamu dengan bebas, hanya saja... Tapi aku yang hanya sebuah imajinasi ini tidak bisa terus menerus berada di dunia nyata. Aku membutuhkan jiwa manusia. "

"J-Jiwa manusai?"

"Ya, dan itu haruslah jiwamu. Rencananya aku akan membunuh satu persatu teman dekatmu dan mengambil jiwa mereka. Setelah itu baru jiwamu. "

"S-Sebanyak itu?"

"Semakin banyak jiwa yang kau miliki, semakin kuat dirimu."

"Tapi yang kau butuhkan hanya jiwaku, ambil saja punyaku! Jangan ambil yang lain! "

"Percuma saja, aku akan mengambil jiwamu, temanmu, dan juga adik sialanmu itu."

_Ludwig!_

"Jangan! "

"Kukembalikan suaramu, aku ingin tahu apa reaksi adik bodohmu itu kalau mengetahui hal ini." ia menyeringai. Diarahkan pistolnya ke kepalaku. Menarik pelatuknya, siap untuk menembak.

"Tschüs!" dan dengan itu ia menembakku.

**BANG**

~~xXx~~

Kubuka mataku lebar-lebar, panik. Keringat bercucuran turun dari dahiku, badanku gemetar. Kulihat ke samping, seorang pria berambut pirang sedang tertidur pulas. Menghela nafas lega, kuseka peluh yang membasahi keningku. Kurebahkan kembali tubuhku ke ranjang, menghela nafas panjang.

"Ugh…Bruder?" dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata biru lautnya yang indah, lalu menatapku sebentar.

"Ja?" ah, suaraku sudah kembali. Ia benar-benar mengembalikan suaraku.

"...Kau bisa bicara sekarang?"

"Ja, 'dia' mengembalikan suaraku..." dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dia?"

"Yang menculikku dan menyayati tubuhku...dan juga mengambil suaraku."

"S-Siapa dia?"

"Dia...diriku yang satu lagi."

"Was?"

"Ceritanya panjang…" dia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatapku kembali.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sarapan dulu. Kau bisa berjalan?" kucoba untuk menapakkan kakiku yang masih lemah ke lantai yang dingin, mencoba untuk berdiri. Kakiku bergetar, sepertinya masih belum bisa berjalan.

"Kelihatannya belum." dia menghela nafas lagi, lalu menggendongku tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh!" sontak wajahku memerah sedikit, kutatap adikku bingung.

"Ayo turun." ia turun ke lantai satu, menuruni tangga perlahan agar tidak jatuh. Sesampainya di bawah, ia mendudukkanku di sofa ruang tengah, meninggalkanku di sana seraya dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Bosan, kunyalakan TV. Mengganti-ganti channel, menatap TV tersebut dengan bosan.

**Terjadi sebuah pembunuhan di Moskow, Russia.**

_Eh?_

"Ada apa, Bruder? " kulihat ke belakang, Ludwig membawa dua buah cangkir berisi kopi. Menaruhnya di meja, ia menatap layar TV dengan bingung.

**Seorang pria berusia sekitar 20 tahun ditemukan tidak bernyawa di gang sempit di Moskow, Russia.**

"Russia?"

**_Pria bernama Ivan Braginski ini langsung di bawa ke RS terdekat._**

"Ivan?"

**Setelah diotopsi, diketahui bahwa pria ini kehilangan jantungnya. Anehnya tidak ditemukan luka apapun di tubuhnya. Menurut kesaksian adiknya, Natalya Arlovskaya, yang saat itu sedang menemani kakaknya pulang, Ivan mengatakan bahwa ia mendengar bunyi dentangan jam beberapa kali. Berikut kesaksiannya,**

**"Saat itu saya dan брат hendak pulang ke rumah, tiba-tiba saja брат mengatakan bahwa ia mendengar bunyi dentangan jam beberapa kali padahal saya tidak mendengarnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa suara itu perlahan semakin jelas dan tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Tidak lama setelah itu, брат pergi ke sebuah gang sendirian. Ia menyuruh saya untuk pulang duluan saja. Akhirnya saya pulang. Брат pergi kurang lebih selama satu jam tanpa ada kabar, saya khawatir. Saca cari dia di gang yang tadi dan menemukan tubuhnya tergeletak tidak bernyawa di jalan. Panik, langsung saya hubungi polisi."**

_I-Ivan..._

_Pasti dia yang membunuhnya._

"Ivan dibunuh? Mengerikan..." kualihkan pandanganku ke Ludwig, menatapnya kosong.

**Srek**

_Dari jendela..._

"Huh?" dia berjalan ke jendela, membukakannya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia duduk kembali di sofa dengan secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Dari siapa?" dia mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu dari siapa.

"Coba sini." kuambil surat di tangannya, membacanya perlahan.

Satu sudah kuambil

Sisa dua

Sisa satu

Dan satunya lagi

Kutatap Ludwig, tanganku gemetar. "D-Dia..." peluh membasahi dahiku. "Dia akan membunuh kau, aku dan dua orang lain."

**To Be Continue**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Translate ::

German

Hallo : Hello

Mein : Mine/My

Tschüs : Bye

Bruder : Brother

Russian

Брат (Brat) = Brother


	4. Behind you

**Bloody Clock's Lullaby**

**Warning : 13+, Blood, Death, Humans name used**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Behind you**

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Dia… akan membunuh aku, kau dan dua orang lainnya."

"M-Maksudnya 'dia' itu siapa?"

"...Diriku yang satu lagi."

Pria yang lebih tinggi tersebut terdiam, matanya terbelalak. Peluh membasahi kening mereka berdua, mereka diam seribu bahasa untuk sementara. Saling bertukar pandang, jantung mereka bergedup kencang.

"Dirimu... yang satu lagi?" ia menatap kakaknya dalam. Kakaknya memberi dia sebuah anggukkan, lalu menjelaskan tentang 'dirinya yang satu lagi'

"Dulu sebelum kau lahir, aku selalu main sendiri. Vatti dan Mutti jarang menemani. Hampir setiap hari sendirian."

"Kau...kesepian." Gilbert tertawa pelan, matanya menatap lantai putih di bawahnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, setiap hari hanya bermain sendiri." Gilbert tertawa lagi, kali ini tawa yang lebih ringan.

"Hmm."

"Saat itu usiaku sekitar 4 tahun, kau tentu belum lahir." Ludwig mengangguk pelan.

"Aku membuat sebuah perjanjian..."

"Perjanjian?"

"Perjanjian antara sang pencipta dan ciptaannya."gumamnya pelan. Pria berambut silver itu kembali lantai, tatapan kosong.

"Bruder..." Ludwig menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.

"Kau ingat jam dinding tua di rumah Old Fritz?" Gilbert menatap adiknya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"J-Ja, tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya, jika kau buka bagian mesin jamnya, kau dapat memasuki dunia waktu." Ludwig mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dunia waktu?"

"Ja, dimensi lain tepatnya. Dunia waktu, dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia kita dan imajinasi. Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi dimensi itu memang ada. Kau bebas keluar masuk, hanya saja ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?"

"Imajinasi yang masuk ke dunia kita tidak memiliki jiwa maupun tubuh, ia membutuhkan kedua itu untuk tetap berada di dunia kita. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengambil jiwa dan tubuh orang lain."

"Ivan sudah dibunuh olehnya, berarti dia sudah mengambil jiwanya... " Ludwig menatap Gilbert, menatap kakaknya dalam.

"Ja, tapi jiwa dan tubuh yang ia ambil tidak bisa sembarangan. Haruslah tubuh dan jiwa penciptanya..."

"Maksudmu..." Gilbert mengangguk pelan. Memandang adiknya serius.

"Haruslah aku."

~~xxXxx~~

"Hmm..." seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dikuncir ke belakang berjalan sendirian di tengah kota Paris. Matanya menatap jalanan kota Paris dengan bosan, sesekali ia bergumam kata-kata dalam bahasa Perancis.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"_Horloge_…?" ia berhenti sebentar, mendengar suara jam dari arah sebuah gang kosong. Ia berjalan menuju gang tersebut, penasaran.

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

Setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya, suara jam tersebut terdengar semakin jelas dan keras. Entah itu suara dari pikirannya atau bukan, ia tetap berjalan ke gang tersebut. Hingga saat ia sampai di dalam gang tersebut, suara itu menghilang begitu saja. Hilang tanpa jejak.

"M-Menghilang?" bingung, ia melihat ke sekitar gang. Gelap, tidak ada siapa pun.

"…Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Francis membalikkan badanya, memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan dan pulang. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia merasakan ada orang di belakangnya. Ia melihat ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"...Hanya perasaanku saja." ia menghela nafas, menghembuskannya lagi pelan. Francis kembali berjalan pulang. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang dengan mata merah darah menyala muncul dari bayangan hitam di gang. Menyeringai seperti maniak yang haus akan darah.

**GIVE ME YOUR SOUL**

"Hmm? Dia belum pulang?" Matthew melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, biasanya Francis sudah pulang jam segini. "Aneh…" ia mengambil jaketnya, membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Francis…" dinginnya malam serasa menusuk tulang, ia merapatkan jaketnya dan kembali mencari pria berambut pirang yang satu lagi. Sesaat ia mendengar suara teriakan dari sebuah gang. Matthew berhenti, melihat ke sebuah gang kosong dan gelap. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke gang tersebut. Tercium bau amis dari gang tersebut, bau darah segar.

"Gelap." dilihatnya sekeliling, sesaat, matanya mendapati sesuatu tergeletak di depannya. Pria berambut pirang yang ia cari tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya, badannya penuh luka. Bau amis yang menyengat, darah merembes ke dalam jaketnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Matthew segera menghampiri Francis. Panik dengan keadaan Francis. Ia tidak perduli jaketnya ternodai oleh darah, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Francis.

"F-FRANCIS?"

~~xxXxx~~

"Bruder..." Gilbert menengok ke atas, melihat adiknya sedang menatapnya.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ludwig mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gilbert yang sedang menonton TV.

"Was?" pria berambut silver itu melirik ke sebelahnya, lalu melihat kembali ke arah TV.

"Kenapa… dirimu yang satu lagi menginginkan jiwa milik Ivan? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Semakin banyak jiwa yang ia dapat, ia akan semakin kuat. Tapi selama ia belum mendapatkan tubuh penciptanya, mengambil jiwa sebanyak-banyaknya tidak akan ada artinya. "

"Hmm…" Ludwig mengangguk pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke TV.

"Walaupun itu tidak berarti, memilikki banyak jiwa dapat membuatnya berada di sini untuk… satu tahun."

"Satu tahun?"

"Setiap satu jiwa yang ia ambil, ia dapat tetap berada di sini untuk satu tahun. Dan jika dia berhasil mendapatkan tubuh dan jiwaku, ia dapat tetap selamanya berada di sini, bahkan bisa menjadi _immortal_."

"Mengerikan…" Ludwig melirik Gilbert sebentar, lalu kembali menonton TV. "Ja…" mereka terdiam, hanya suara TV yang terdengar. Bosan, Gilbert mengambil Hp miliknya yang berada di sebelahnya. Melihat jika ada SMS masuk atau tidak. Ada satu SMS masuk.

"Dari Mattie…" ia melihat pengirimnya, Matthew William. "Huh?" Ludwig menengok ke sebelahnya, bingung. Gilbert membuka SMS tersebut, sebuah pesan singkat yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

_Francis masuk RS. Dia koma, sampai sekarang belum bangun. Kepalanya bocor dan badannya penuh luka sayatan. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini._

"Ada apa Bruder?" Ludwig mengintip isi pesan tersebut. "D-Dia... Francis..." Ludwig bingung melihat kakaknya menatap layar Hpnya kebingungan, Francis koma, bukan berarti dia terbunuh. "Bruder, dia koma, belum terbunuh."

"Memang, tapi mengambil jiwa orang lain tidak harus membunuhnya... Dia membuat Francis tidak sadarkan diri dan mengambil jiwanya. Francis tidak akan bangun sebelum jiwanya kembali."

"Berarti… kita harus mengambil jiwa Francis darinya?" Ludwig menatap dalam kakaknya. Gilbert menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap kosong TV di depannya. Pikirannya kacau. "Entahlah..."

**To Be Continue**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Translate ::**

German

Vatti : Dad

Mutti : Mom

Ja : Yes

Bruder : Brother

French

Horloge : Clock

A/N : ...Looks like I failed again. -headbang- Mohon maaf kalau jelek, ada kesalahan kata, terlalu bertele-tele, dan lain-lain. Otak saya lagi blank. Hope you'll like it.


	5. The nightmare begin

**Bloody Clock's Lullaby**

**Warning : 13+, Blood, Death,Humans name used**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**The nightmare begin  
**

"Keluar!"

"T-Tapi Lovi—"

"KELUAR!" Lovino membanting pintu keras. Antonio tidak bisa berkata-kata, pikirannya kacau. Sudah hampir dua hari Antonio dan Lovino bertengkar. Lovino mencurigai bahwa Antonio pergi membawa wanita lain ke rumah padahal nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Lovino memang curigaan orangnya.

"Lovi… Buka pintunya!" Antonio menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya dan Lovino, mereka tinggal bersama.

Tidak terdengar balasan, pintu juga masih dikunci. Antonio tidak habis pikir. Hanya karena kesalah pahaman dia jadi harus mencari tempat tidur malam ini. Ingin rasanya ia memarahi Lovino, tapi itu tak mungkin. Dia tidak akan berani memarahinya. Kalau ia marahi, Lovino bakal kabur balik ke Italia dan tinggal kembali bersama saudaranya, Feliciano. Antonio tidak mau kembali hidup sendirian di Barcelona, kembali hidup di dalam kegelapan tanpa cahaya.

"...Ya sudahlah." Antonio menyerah, dia memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel terdekat. Untung saja dia membawa dompetnya.

Dengan tampang lesu, Antonio menyusuri jalanan di Barcelona kota kelahirannya. Udara malam yang tidak terlalu dingin membuat pikirannya lebih tenang, walaupun masih kepikiran. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan menyusuri jalan dengan pikiran yang entah dimana. Jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya saat berjalan di perempatan, mungkin dia sudah masuk rumah sakit dengan alasan 'tertabrak mobil karena pikiran blank', aneh. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk duduk di taman, menjernihkan pikiran.

Antonio menatap kosong lampu taman yang berdiri di tengah taman, sambil sesekali mengayunkan ayunannya. Pikirannya masih kosong, telinganya sesekali menangkap suara-suara bising Barcelona di malam hari.

Suara mobil polisi, gemuruh mesin truk bangunan, teriakan orang-orang. Bising. Pikiran Antonio mulai jernih. Dari dulu tempat favorit Antonio adalah taman ini. Walaupun sudah belasan tahun, taman ini tetap sama. Mulai kenangan indah sampai kenangan pahit terjadi di taman ini.

Kedua orang tua Antonio tewas dibunuh oleh pamannya di taman ini. Saat itu Antonio masih sangat kecil dan belum mengerti apa pun. Ia mengira bahwa orang tuanya sedang tertidur jadi dengan polosnya dia menggoyang-goyangkan mayat kedua orang tuanya sambil berteriak "_¡Papá, Mamá, despertarse!_". Miris rasanya melihat anak sepolos dia harus kehilangan orang tuanya dalam usia yang sangat muda. Sejak saat itu, Antonio diurus oleh keluarga kerabatnya, keluarga Vargas.

" _Papá_... _Mamá_..." pandangannya kembali kosong, hatinya galau. Sering kali terbesit di hatinya untuk pergi ke tempat orang tuanya sekarang berada. Terkedang hidup memang kejam dan tidak adil, tapi hidup tidak bisa disia-siakan, karena kita hanya diberi satu kesempatan untuk mengingatnya, yaitu selama masih bernapas dan masih memiliki pikiran untuk mengingat.

Sambil tetap mengayunkan ayunannya pelan, Antonio mendengar sayup-sayup suara tawa seseorang, suara tawa anak kecil yang ditemani suara jam berdentang.

Tik

Hi...haha...

Tok

Haha...hi...hi

Tik

Hihiha... haha...

Tok

Haha...hihihi...

Antonio segera berdiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, kali saja ada anak kecil iseng. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada siapa pun. Suara dentangan jam dengan tawa anak kecil tersebut terdengar lebih jelas dan keras.

TIK

HAHAHA!

TOK

HIHIHIHI!

TIK

HAHAHAHA!

TOK

HIHIHI!

Histeris, Antonio berlari menuju gerbang taman. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

_SRET_

Gerbang taman bergerak menutup dengan sendirinya. Antonio lekas mempercepat langkahnya, tapi semakin cepat dia melangkah, semakin cepat gerbang itu tertutup. Tepat saat dia sampai di depan gerbang, gerbang hitam nan kokoh tersebut tertutup rapat. Panik, Antonio menggebrak gerbangnya. Suara tawa dan dentangan pun terdengar lagi, lebih keras.

TIK  
HAHAHA!

TOK  
HIHIHI!

Antonio mencengkram besi gerbang taman, perlahan gerbang itu terasa menghangat. Panas, dia yang sedang dalam keadaan stress dan panik segera melepas cengkramannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat tangannya berlumuran darah merah gelap. Ia menatap gerbang yang meleleh menjadi cairan merah tua berbau amis, darah. Tangannya bergetar, pandangannya ia alihkan dari gerbang yang meleleh menjadi darah ke tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Merah dimana-mana, bau amis yang menyengat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, napasnya tersengal-sengal dan tidak beraturan. Sebenarnya Antonio trauma dengan darah semenjak orang tuanya meninggal di depan matanya. Semenjak melihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya berlumuran darah. Darah segar yang berwarna merah dan berbau amis, trauma yang tidak bisa terlupakan.

TIK

Haha...ha...

TOK

Hi...hihi...hi..

TIK

Hahaha...haha...

TOK

Hihihi...hihi...hihihi...

Suara itu terdengar lagi, tapi kali ini suara tawanya perlahan menghilang, sementara suara dentangan jam masih terdengar jelas dan keras. Suara itu terus terdengar, seakan memanggil. Seakan menariknya untuk mengikuti suara yang lampat, tapi keras tersebut. Dengan masih dalam keadaan trauma, Antonio melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti dentangan tersebut.

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

Suara tawa anak kecil tersebut lenyap, membuat dentangan jam terdengar jauh lebih keras dan jelas, seakan berada di sampingnya. Kakinya yang lemas akibat trauma membawanya ke tengah taman, dimana terdapat sebuah jam besar yang berdiri kokoh di tengahnya. Bayangan hitam terlihat duduk diatas jam besar tersebut, menyeringai liar bak binatang buas. Jam menujukkan pukul 11.56 malam.

Antonio mendongak ke atas, dilihatnya bayangan tersebut. Dia yang duduk di atas melompat turun dan berdiri di depan Antonio dengan seringai yang sungguh mengerikan. Antonio terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Diusir Lovi, hmm? 'Tonio~"

11.57 P.M.

Antonio terdiam, matanya terbelalak. Ia tidak dapat memercayai apa yang ada di depannya. 'Gilbert' dengan seringai yang mengerikan dan pakaian yang berlumuran darah. Keduanya sama-sama tidak bergeming, yang satu kaget setengah mati, sedangkan yang lain menyeringai bak iblis yang haus darah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berikan jiwamu untukku?"

11.58 P.M.

Antonio membuka mulutnya, ingin berteriak, tapi tidak satu kata pun keluar. Suaranya hilang, sama seperti yang dialami Gilbert. Bedanya, tenggorokan Antonio kali ini terasa sakit dan panas, serasa mau robek.

"Hmm? Kuambil, ja?" seringainya melebar, dengan satu jentikkan jari, muncul genangan berwarna merah dan berbau amis yang sangat menyengat, lagi-lagi darah.

11.59 P.M.

Sekujur tubuh Antonio bergetar, kakinya lemas tak sanggup menopangnya lagi hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tersungkur di tanah yang tergenang darah. Pikirannya kacau balau, kesalah pahaman dengan Lovino, trauma akan darah, kehilangan suaranya, dan sekarang akan dibunuh oleh Gilbert-yang-entah-siapa-ini.

"Tidak menjawab?"

12.00 P.M.

"Baiklah kalau begitu~" dengan kuku yang panjang seperti cakar, sang iblis menancapkannya ke bagian jantung Antonio. Sesaat, waktu terasa berhenti.

Darah keluar dari mulut Antonio dan bagian yang ditusuk, jantungnya berdetak lemah, sangat lemah. Darah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya. "Sakit bukan?" Antonio menatap sang iblis lemah, pandangannya kabur. "Bagiamana kalau begini?" dengan bringas, dia menarik jantung Antonio keluar, hal yang mustahil tapi entah kenapa bisa dilakukan. Antonio menatap jantungnya yang masih berdetak lemah, pikirannya tidak berjalan lagi. Darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"_Tschüs_." dengan itu dia menghancurkan jantung Antonio. Darah melumuri tangan sang iblis. Semuanya perlahan hilang, wajah 'Gilbert' yang mengerikan bagai iblis. Jantungnya berhenti beredetak, Antonio perlahan kehilangan pikirannya. Semuanya perlahan berubah hitam. Sang iblis mendapatkan lagi satu jiwa.

~~xxXxx~~

Lovino Vargas, sedang stres di rumah. Ia kira Antonio akan pulang tengah malam, tapi ternyata tidak. Perasaannya tidak enak. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mencarinya.

Jalanan kota Barcelona sudah sangat sepi, sekarang pukul 01.46 pagi, semuanya sedang terlelap di kasurnya masing-masing. Lovino mempercepat jalannya, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Dia berjalan menuju taman yang biasa dikunjungi Antonio saat sedang galau, mungkin saja dia ada disana. Semakin lama, perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Dan benar saja, dilihatnnya dari jauh gerbang taman tersebut terkena cipratan darah.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, dia berjalan menuju taman. Dilihatnya ke bawah, terlihat jelas jejak sepatu yang terkena darah. Ia ikuti jejak itu sambil mengeluarkan hpnya. Dengan cepat dia mengirimkan pesan ke Gilbert, ia sudah mendengar tentang kabar Francis, kini harapannya tinggal Gilbert. Peluh membasahi keningnya, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti. Tanpa menyadari bahwa seorang iblis tengah memandangi gerak-geriknya dari atas tiang lampu, dengan seringai yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"A-Antonio...?" jejak tersebut membawanya ke tengah taman, dimana sebuah jam besar berdiri kokoh dan di bawahnya tergeletak Antonio berlumuran darah. Lovino bergegas menghampirinya, segera dia memeriksa denyut nadi Antonio. Tidak ada.

"ANTONIO!" dia benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya seorang iblis sudah siap untuk mengambil jiwanya juga.

"Wah, wah, sekali mendayung, dua pulau terlampaui?" reflek, Lovino membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang iblis dengan seringai yang begitu mengerikan dan tangan yang siap menghancurkan jantungnya. Tidak disangka sang iblis mendapatkan dua jiwa sekaligus.

~~xxXxx~~

"Wha-!" Ludwig terbangun dari tidurnya, ia bermimpi buruk. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dilihatnya meja kecil yang ada di sebelah, hp milik Gilbert bergetar.

"Bruder, ada pe—" matanya menatap bagian di sebelahnya kosong. Gilbert yang seharusnya berada di sebelahnya tidak ada.

"—san."

Ludwig terdiam di kasurnya. Dimana kakaknya? Apakah dia sedang ke toilet? Mungkin saja. Ludwig menghela nafas sejenak, ia mengambil hp Gilbert yang bergetar. Dilihatnya siapa pengirimnya, Lovino Vargas. Bingung, ia buka pesan tersebut.

Antonio dan aku dalam bahaya! Sepertinya Antonio terbunuh, bagaimana ini?

Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

**To Be Continue**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Translate :

Spanish

Papá : Ayah

Mamá : Ibu

Despertarse : Bangun

German

Tschüs : Bye

A/N : Saya doain semoga tidurnya gak mimpi buruk. Jangan gebuk saya kalau anda gak bisa tidur, bisa jadi itu gara-gara Insomnia (Halah). BLOODY, BLOODY, BLOODY!


	6. Let the time begin

**Bloody Clock lullaby **

**A/N: Human names used, Angst, Tragedy, T for words, AU (lupa bilang dari awal), OOC (?)**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**~~xxXxx~~**

**Let the time begin **

**~~xxXxx~~**

Ludwig tertegun, tak bergeming sedikit pun. Keringat bercucuran, bahkan tangannya saja bergetar hebat. Benar-benar sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Mimpinya tadi benar-benar nyata, ia bahkan bisa merasakan aura dan suasananya. Tidak disangka apa yang ia mimpikan betul-betul terjadi. Antonio dan Lovino tewas secara mengenaskan, bahkan ia serasa dapat membayangkan bagaimana keadaan dan ekspresi Lovino saat mengirimkan SMS itu. Ia yang sekarang sudah terjaga menghela napas berat, ia harus berbicara pada kakaknya. Beranjaklah Ludwig dari kamarnya dan pergi mencari Gilbert.

"Bruder?" dibukanya pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci, ia memang yakin Gilbert tidak mungkin ada disitu, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Ludwig pun beralih ke ruangan-ruangan yang lain. Satu per satu dibukanya, dan tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Semakin banyak ruangan kosong yang ia temui, semakin menjalar perasaan khawatir akan keselamataan kakaknya itu.

"Gott..." putus asa, ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan duduk dulu. Di satu sisi, Ludwig ingin merutuk Gilbert yang dengan seenaknya membuat kontrak dengan dunia lain itu, tapi di sisi lain, Ludwig merasa bersalah tidak bisa menjaga kakaknya di saat seperti ini.

"Apa salahku hingga mendapat hidup seperti ini?"

~xxx~

"_Well_, lihat siapa yang datang." sosok bayangan hitam yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah atap gedung menyeringai ganas. 'Sang Iblis' menjilat bibirnya melihat Gilbert di depannya yang berdiri dengan tangan berlumur darah yang sudah agak kering.

"Sialan kau, sampai harus berpindah tempat sejauh itu." Gilbert menggertakkan giginya garang, mata merahnya menyala di tengah gelapnya malam. Napasnya agak tersengal-sengal begitu sampai di atap gedung. Kepalanya masih agak pusing karena kejadian di Barcelona tadi. Pikiran dan fisiknya bergerak secara terpisah, ia dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh bayangan hitam di depannya. 'Sang iblis' begitu mengatur dengan rapih rencananya hingga menyiapkan 'transportasi' untuk Gilbert melaksanakan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hei, hei, aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan bagaimana rasanya membunuh." dia yang mengaku 'iblis' mengangkat bahunya tanpa ada rasa dosa sedikit pun, lupakan tentang rasa dosa, ia bahkan tidak memiliki hati untuk merasakannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus Antonio dan Lovino?" amarahnya semakin menjadi-jadi melihat dirinya yang satu lagi melebarkan seringainya.

"Itu hanya bumbu untuk membuatmu semakin merasakannya."

"HENTIKKAN SEMUA INI!" Gilbert meracau, tanpa pikir panjang, ia maju untuk menancapkan pisau lipat ke tubuh 'Sang iblis'. Dirinya yang satu lagi dengan mudah menghindar dan sekarang sudah berdiri di belakang Gilbert. Ia memutar tangan Gilbert yang memegang pisau dan mengarahkannya ke leher Gilbert sendiri.

"Jika bisa dihentikkan dengan semudah kau mengatakannya, sudah dari dulu aku memutus kontrak denganmu." 'Sang iblis' mendesis.

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku sekarang dan hentikkan semua ini!" mata merah garnet Gilbert semakin menyala, ia tidak sanggup melihat lagi kematian sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Itu tidak akan bisa memenuhi hasratku, aku masih ingin menyiksa sebanyak mungkin makhluk yang ada di sini. Kalau perlu seluruh dunia akan kuhancurkan." sepasang mata merah menatap balik Gilbert, sekilas mereka memang sama, tapi sebenarnya mereka sedikit berbeda. Kalau mata Gilbert lebih ke garnet, dirinya yang lain lebih ke merah darah. Hanya itu yang bisa membedakan mereka.

"Jadi selama ini kau membunuh sahabatku hanya untuk hasratmu saja?" badan Gilbert bergetar akan amarah yang sudah mencapai batas.

"Tidak juga, aku juga mengambil jiwa mereka agar aku tetap bisa berada disini." jawab 'Sang iblis' dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat.

"HAAAAARGH!" dengan sekuat tenaga Gilbert mencoba mengarahkan pisau lipatnya ke dada sosok di belakangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga juga Gilbert mencoba menusuk bagian dada 'iblis' di belakangnya ini. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, ia berhasil menancapkan pisau lipatnya tepat ke bagian dada sisi lainnya.

"Ahahaha, sungguh bodoh kau." 'Sang iblis' sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit atau apa pun, ia malah tertawa kecil. Gilbert menatap ngeri bagian yang ia tusukkan, bukannya darah yang mengucur, pasir keluar dari bagian yang tertusuk.

"Kau...benar-benar iblis."

"Ini tubuh pinjaman, mau kau apakan juga tak akan mempengaruhiku." Gilbert semakin ngeri begitu mendengar suara kekehannya, sungguh tawa seorang 'iblis'.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri disini." mata merah darah 'Sang iblis' menyiratkan aura membunuh yang luar biasa.

"Sebagai info tambahan, target berikutnya adalah mereka yang mengira kau membenci mereka tapi sebenarnya kau sangat peduli akan mereka." dan 'Sang iblis' lenyap menjadi serpihan pasir yang nantinya hilang terbawa angin yang berhembus. Meninggalkan Gilbert yang berdiri mematung karena kengerian.

~xxx~

"Bru...der?" Ludwig tidak sadar ia terlelap di sofa ruang tamu. Kepalanya pusing hebat akibat posisi tidurnya yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Guten Morgen, aku membuat _pancake_, makanlah selagi hangat." Gilbert tersenyum cerah kepada adiknya.

"Semalam kau-"

"Ke mini market sebentar, ada yang perlu dibeli." ya, Gilbert sudah pasti berbohong. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menjelaskan kejadian mengeringakan tadi malam. Gilbert sudah cukup membuat adik laki-lakinya ini khawatir, haruskah ia tambahkan dengan mengatakan bahwa kalian semua akan mati?

"Hmm." Ludwig berdiri dari sofa dan menuju ruang makan, bau harum _pancake_ tercium dari meja makan. Ia melihat kakaknya sudah menghabiskan _pancake_ miliknya dan sepertinya ia sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Ludwig mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Gilbert yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pakaian rapih.

"Ke rumah Roderich, ada urusan." Ludwig terlalu lelah hingga tidak menyadari sebutan 'Roddy' tidak digunakan oleh Gilbert.

"Hmm, hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya." dan Gilbert pergi menuju rumah Roderich dan Elizaveta. Gilbert menghabiskan waktu perjalanannya dengan memikirkan cara untuk menghentikkan dirinya yang satu lagi untuk membunuh teman-temannya. Dengan pikiran penuh seperti itu, tentu perjalanan selama 15 menit tidak akan terasa. Gilbert sampai di rumah Roderich, ia segera memencet bel pintu.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Roderich mempercepat jalannya untuk membukakan pintu. Agaknya ia sedikit bingung kenapa ada tamu di hari Senin, tumben. Roderich membuka pintunya, ekspresi hangatnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Tumben inget ada pintu dan bel."

"Uh, halo?"

"Mau apa kau kemari? Nyolong bir lagi?" Gilbert merasakan nada sarkastik dari suara Roderich.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Roderich agak bingung dengan nada serius dari Gilbert, tidak biasanya.

"Ayo masuk." Roderich mendengus seraya mempersilahkan Gilbert masuk. Ia mengantarkan Gilbert ke ruang tamu. Agaknya ia terkejut mendapati Gilbert tidak heboh saat berjalan.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Roderich cepat begitu Gilbert duduk di sofa.

"Kopi saja." jawab Gilbert tak kalah cepat, Roderich terdiam sesaat.

"Kalau begitu rugi kemarin aku membeli bir banyak kemarin." Gilbert tertawa garing mendengarnya.

~xxx~

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Elizaveta seraya duduk di sebelah Roderich. Mereka bertunangan, karena itu, mereka mencoba lebih mengenal masing-masing dengan tinggal satu rumah.

"Kalian dalam bahaya."

"Maaf?" Roderich menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kalau kalian mendengar suara-" belum sempat Gilbert menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mendengar suara dentangan jam.

"L-LARI!"

"H-hah?"

"CEPAT LARI!" suara dentangan jam semakin keras, bunyinya sekarang lebih mirip seperti gong.

"S-suara apa itu?" Elizaveta histeris, ia merapat ke Roderich. Belum sempat mereka kabur, bayangan hitam muncul dari belakang Gilbert.

"La...ri." hawa dingin menusuk menjalar di seluruh ruangan, kaki mereka bertiga lemas.

"Guten Abend." bayangan hitam itu tertawa pelan, di tangan kanannya, sebuah _death sythe_ berwarna hitam pekat seakan melekat dengan tangannya. Mata merah darahnya menyala secara beringas.

"Kau..." Gilbert menarik kerah dirinya yang satu lagi. Dari atas hingga bawah, mereka terlihat sama persis. Terlihat seperti pantulan cermin. Elizaveta tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di depan matanya, terutama Roderich yang dulu sekali pernah bertemu dengan 'Sang iblis'.

"Merindukanku? Eh?" 'Sang iblis' terkekeh, Elizaveta merinding ngeri mendengar suara kekehannya.

"Jangan ganggu mereka." Gilbert menggertakkan giginya. Ia kemari untuk menghentikkan dirinya yang satu ini untuk membunuh temannya lagi, jadi tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan 'Sang iblis' menyentuk kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau tak akan berani." bayangan itu menghilang, secepat ia pergi, secepat itu pula ia sudah berada di depan Roderich dan Elizaveta. Roderich segera mengambil pistol yang ada di bawah meja ruang tamu, persediaan untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"MENJAUH!" Roderich mengarahkan pistolnya ke 'Sang iblis', ia bahkan sudah menarik pelatuknya.

"Lihat siapa yang sudah bisa memegang pistol." bersamaan dengan suara 'Sang iblis', terdengar desingan peluru yang melesat menuju dada 'Sang iblis'.

"RODERICH!" Elizaveta semakin histeris begitu melihat darah bercucuran dari bahu sebelah kiri tunangannya. Roderich memang berhasil menembakkan pelurunya, tapi saat itu juga 'Sang iblis berhasil menancapkan _death sythe_-nya.

"KAU!" geram Gilbert yang segera menarik dirinya yang satu lagi. Roderich terjatuh dengan tangan kanan memegang pundah kirinya yang berlumuran cairan merah kental berbau khas. Elizaveta terisak melihat tunangannya susah payah menahan sakit.

"Sialan." 'Sang iblis' tidak rela mangsanya tidak berhasil ia bunuh. Gilbert mendorong dirinya yang lain menuju portal yang tadi 'Sang iblis' buat. Mereka berdua terjun ke dalam dunia 'Sang iblis'.

"E-Eli... Pang...gil L-Ludwig... S-suruh dia me-menemui _Old F-Fritz_.." napas Roderich mulai tersengal-sengal, ia menunjuk ke arah telefon yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Elizaveta segera mematuhi perintah Roderich.

~xxx~

Telefon genggam Ludwig berdering, Ludwig segera mengangkat telefonnya. "Ludwig disini,"

_'Ludwig! Gilbert dalam bahaya, Roderich menyuruhmu untuk ke rumah Old Fritz!'_

"A-apa?" Ludwig tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar, ia bahkan tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Elizaveta.

_'Gilbert tadi bertarung dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengan dia, sekarang mereka menghilang!'_

Seakan dipukul dengan besi, Ludwig menyadari maksud perkataan Elizaveta. Ludwig segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyalakan mobil miliknya.

"Oke, aku segera ke rumah Old Fritz!" Ludwig menutup telefonnya dan melaju mobilnya menuju rumah Old Fritz.

"B-bertahanlah Roderich!" Elizaveta segera memanggil ambulans. Dan mereka semua berpacu melawan waktu.

**~~xxXxx~~**

**To be continue**

**~~xxXxx~~**

Author's note:

Akhirnya selesai, sorry updatenya lama banget. Sebenernya idenya udah ada sejak lama, tapi gak sempet-sempet buat ngetik. Begitu ada waktu luang, malah lupa. Ahahaha. Kalo bingung kenapa Roderich bisa tau tentang sisi lain Gilbert, itu karena Roderich pernah bertemu dengan dia sekali waktu kecil. Gilbert menjelaskan sedikit kepada Roderich tentang si 'iblis' itu dulu, jadi deh dia tau. Oya, saya minta maaf kali misalnya ada typo, penuturan kata atau spelling yang salah. Sorry.

_Thanks for reading and if you don't mind, review please. _


	7. Fallen

**Bloody Clock's lullaby **

**A/N: Human names used, Fantasy (from this chapter until the final chapter), Tragedy, T for words, AU, OC (?), OOC (?)**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**~~xxXxx~~**

**Fallen**

**~~xxXxx~~**

"Old Fritz!" teriakan Ludwig menggema di rumah bergaya _victorian_ tua itu. Tak ada lampu yang menyala, tidak ada tanda-tanda pria tua berambut putih yang ia sudah ia anggap ayahnya di rumah ini, lupakan tanda-tanda Old Fritz, tanda-tanda kehidupan pun nihil. Rumah bercat putih kusam itu terlihat seperti kuburan, sunyi senyap. Layaknya lukisan yang belum selesai, sang pelukis tampaknya lupa mewarnai _master piece_-nya. Terlihat seperti rumah-rumah di foto-foto lama hitam-putih. Hanya mobil milik Ludwig yang memiliki warna, sebuah tumpahan cat pada lukisan belum selesai.

Beralih ke lantai dua, Ludwig menemui adanya kejanggalan. Samar-samar tercium bau busuk dari sebuah kamar. Ludwig mengenalinya sebagai kamar Old Fritz, sosok pengganti ayah bagi Ludwig dan Gilbert. Teringat akan waktu, Ludwig segera memastikan ada apa di kamar Old Fritz. Bau anyir; busuk, semakin menyengat.

"Astaga..." si pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Otaknya berhenti berpikir sejenak. Perasaan mengambil alih, memerintah air mata untuk menerobos tanggulnya. Ludwig berdiri dengan air mata bercucuran. Perasaan telah mengambil kuasa penuh. Di depannya, sebuah kasur berukuran _queen _berdiri rapih dan anggun. Berselimutkan kain putih dengan bercak darah yang sudah lama mengering. Tertidur di atasnya, sesosok pria tua dengan pakaian klasik, berambut putih panjang diikat pita. Kulitnya yang semula putih pucat kini semakin putih, juga mengkerut termakan waktu. Tulang belulangnya mulai nampak, memperlihatkan rangka sang pria. Tepat di bagian jantungnya, sebuah belatih perak berdiri congkak. Berselimutkan karat dan darah kering, ia menancap pada jantung sang pria. Tak peduli sakit yang ia sebarkan, tak peduli nyawa yang telah ia renggut. Pria lain yang masih bernapas di ruangan itu tak sanggup lagi melihat. Ingin menghampiri, tapi tak kuat melihat posisi mayat Old Fritz-nya. Ingin menangis, tapi percuma. Mau ia menangis sekencang apa pun, Old Fritz tak akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja bunyi dentangan jam menggema. Segera Ludwig mengecek jam tangannya, pukul dua belas siang. Perasaan tidak enak menjalar, bercampur dengan rasa murka yang sudah lama memenuhi hati Ludwig.

"K-kh, brengsek." ia hapus air matanya, segera berlari menuju loteng; dimana seingatnya, jam kuno Old Fritz ditaruh. Ia takkan rela kakaknya berakhir sama dengan Old Fritz.

~xXx~

"Lepaskan, keparat!" raung Gilbert; emosi, amarah, kesal, semua teraduk menjadi satu dalam pikirannya. Ia yang mengaku sebagai iblis hanya mencemooh dengan tawa, sambil tetap menarik kerah mangsanya. Hawa dingin yang semula hanya berwujud satu kini seakan menghunusnya. Samping, belakang, atas; penuh dengan hawa mengerikan. Tempat yang dulu ia kenal sebagai rumah ketiganya kini berubah menjadi neraka jadi-jadian. Layaknya malaikat yang dikutuk menjadi iblis, semua berubah total. Gilbert ingat, seharusnya tempat dimana mereka berdiri ini adalah taman luas bak surga, bukan kuburan dengan nisan-nisan tak bertuan. Ia ingat seharusnya langit di atas mereka berwarna biru cerah dengan awan-awan bagaikan kapas, bukan berwarna merah kehitaman dengan bulan merah bertengger di tengah-tengah. Kicauan_ Burung Per_ dan tawa _Peri Jam_ berubah menjadi lolongan _Serigala Mekanik_ dan kikikkan _Setan Waktu_. Lupakan soal _Air Mancur Surga_, air beningnya telah berubah menjadi danau luas berisikan darah kental dengan bau khasnya.

"Oh, kau akan lebih menyukai yang sekarang dibanding yang dulu." ucap Sang Iblis sarkastis, seperti tahu apa yang Gilbert pikirkan. Yang diajak bicara hanya menatap marah sosok di depannya.

"Oh ya? Aku ragu." Gilbert menendang kaki Sang Iblis, berharap itu cukup menyakitkan untuk membuat ia melemahkan tarikannya, dan memberinya waktu untuk meloloskan diri. Apa boleh buat, usahanya gagal.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, tak ada yang tak mungkin di 'dunia' ini." seulas seringai meriasi wajah Sang Iblis.

"Ini bukan dunia, ini neraka!"

"Ah, kau benar, ini memang bukan duniamu, tapi ini **rumahmu**." ejek Sang Iblis seraya melempar pemuda albino itu jauh-jauh. Ia betul-betul menekankan kata 'rumahmu' pada kalimatnya tadi. Disisi lain, Gilbert hanya menatap murka dia yang mengaku sebagai kembarannya.

"Rumahku bukan disini!" reflek, Gilbert melemparkan pisau lipat yang setia berada di sakunya. Secepat Gilbert melempar, secepat itu pula lawannya menangkap senjata yang baginya hanya mainan tersebut.

"Akan kubuat kau mengakui ini rumahmu. Kau akan menjadi milikku, bodoh." seringai Sang Iblis melebar, pisau lipat Gilbert kini digengam oleh sang Iblis yang tak akan segan menancapkannya pada Gilbert. Lengkingan tawa mengerikan menggema seraya Sang Iblis berlari menuju Gilbert.

"Enyahlah kau, Iblis!" Gilbert berhasil menghindar saat Sang Iblis menyerang. Ia membalikkan badan, membelakangi musuhnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" menyerang lagi, pisau lipat itu kini hanya beberapa milimeter lagi dari leher Gilbert. Dengan cepat Gilbert membalikkan badan, lalu segera mengunci tangan Sang Iblis hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Sang pria albino itu mengambil pisau lipatnya kembali, lalu memimik gerakan menyerang dia yang sedang dibekuk, menempelkan ujung pisaunya di sebelah lehernya.

"_Br__üder!_" kedua pemuda yang sedang bertarung sengit secara bersamaan menengok. Ludwig dengan napas tersengal-sengal berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Tanpa disadari Gilbert, lawannya kini merekahkan seulas seringai.

"_W-Westen!_ Tolong!" Gilbert sontak menengok ke arah lawannya, lalu ke arah adiknya. Kaget bercampur panik, tanpa ia sadari, kuncian tangannya merenggang. Seringai Sang Iblis semakin melebar.

"Kh, dasar iblis!" rutuk ia yang datang terakhir, lalu berlari mencoba memukul wajah yang membekuk lawannya. Reflek, Gilbert menangkap kepalan tangan kanan adiknya, matanya terbelalak kaget. Iblis sebenarnya yang tadi ia bekuk terlepas begitu saja.

"Ludwig!" sekejab sang adik mengenali suara kakaknya, ia salah sasaran. Ludwig segera membalikkan badannya, apa boleh buat, ia terlambat. Entah dari mana sebuah _Death scythe_ muncul di tangan kanan Sang Iblis.

"Matilah kalian!" ia hempaskan senjata pekat miliknya di atas Ludwig dan Gilbert. Gilbert segera mendorong Ludwig menjauh sementara dirinya melompat ke belakang, menghindar. Ujung senjata itu berhasil menghancurkan sesuatu, sayang yang ia hancurkan hanya tanah yang mereka bertiga pijak sekarang.

"Serangan kedua biasanya tidak akan meleset asal kalian tahu~" Gilbert mengisyaratkan untuk berpencar, maka pergilah kedua kakak-beradik itu ke arah berlainan.

"Aku hanya membutukan si bocah bodoh itu, adiknya tidak penting." mereka bertiga pun berlari mengitari sebuah surga yang menjadi neraka ditemani lengkingan tawa Sang Tuan Rumah.

~xXx~

Perlahan tawa Sang Iblis mulai mengecil, kini yang terdengar hanya suara napas tersengal-sengal milik Ludwig yang mengisi kesunyian hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang seakan mempunyai mata dan menatap tajam satu-satunya manusia yang berdiri di sana. Langit merah yang tadi ia lihat saat menemukan kakaknya tertimbun oleh tumpukkan daun milik pepohonan yang seakan mengatakan pergi-dari-sini-dan-jangan-kembali-lagi. Sesaat ia mendengar bunyi jam berdetik samar-samar, dan ia sangat yakin kalau barusan ia melihat sekelebat bayangan bergerak melewatinya. Suara pijakkan kaki pada semak belukar terdengar jelas, tanpa memikirkan apa itu, Ludwig mengikuti suara yang ia dengar walau rasa takut mulai menggerumutinya.

"-Target utama sedang mengejar majikan, mohon perintah selanjutnya, Ketua." Ludwig nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat setelah mengikuti suara-suara tadi, dimana suara tersebut membawanya ke sebuah gua tersebunyi jauh di dalam hutan.

"Informasi diterima. Sebelum itu, ada baiknya kita menyapa tamu kita terlebih dahulu. Masuklah, Nak." ia yang diketahui disebut 'Ketua' melirik mulut gua, dimana Ludwig berdiri mematung. Perlahan, sang pria berambut pirang memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam gua.

"Merasa sedikit _deja vu_, Nak?" kata _sedikit_ sebenarnya kurang tepat dengan apa yang Ludwig lihat. Ia sekarang sedang menatap kedua mata merah milik Si Ketua, lalu menurunkan pandangannya, mencoba mencerna apa yang ia lihat. Seekor kelinci tua dengan kaca di mata kiri layaknya seorang bangsawan Inggris menatap balik dirinya. Ludwig yakin bahwa dibalik rompi _butler_ merah yang Si Ketua kenakan, terdapat bulu putih yang sama dengan wajah, telinga, serta ekor. Persis dengan _White Rabbit_ dalam _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Perkenalkan, saya Wolfgang." Ludwig dikejutkan dengan seekor serigala berjubah kelabu yang muncul dari sisi gelap gua. Wolfgang membungkuk sopan seraya diikuti dengan munculnya sosok kucing bertopi hitam dengan sabuk beserta pedangnya melingkari pinggang.

"Dan saya Felix." ia yang bernamakan Felix membungkuk sembari melepaskan topi hitamnya, layaknya ksatria di abad pertengahan.

"Saya Archie, dan ini Arthur, ketua dari kami semua." bungkuk kelinci yang ukurannya lebih kecil dibanding yang tadi. Archie mengenakan sebuah rompi yang hampir sama dengan Arthur serta di tangannya, sebuah jam tangan tua berlapis emas dipegang erat olehnya.

"Ludwig...Beilschmidt." Ludwig ikut membungkuk sopan walau perasaan ganjil dan _deja vu_ terus menggelitikinya.

"Ah, adik dari Gilbert bukan? Senang bertemu dengan anda." senyum Arthur mewarnai wajahnya yang berbulu putih halus.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Maaf, tapi kalau boleh tahu, siapa kalian?"

"Kami adalah peliharaan Gilbert juga Gillian, kembaran cermin Gilbert."

**~~xxXxx~~**

**To Be Continue**

**~~xxXxx~~**

A/N: Akhirnya update. Saya rasa itu yang terlintas di pikiran beberapa orang waktu chapter ini di publish, betul? Kalau dipikir-pikir, fanfic ini sudah seperti peliharaan yang dirawat dari kecil. Diajarkan agar menjadi lebih baik, ya tepatnya dibuat. Pada akhirnya fanfic ini menjelma menjadi fanfic fantasy, yang namanya ide itu perkembangannya memang liar. Bloody-nya kurang? Saya yakin chapter berikutnya akan ada persimbahan darah. Semoga tidak ada typo, salah pendeskripsian, dan semoga pembaca memahami apa yang saya maksud.

PS: Chapter ini sekalian tribute buat ulang tahun saya nanti (9 Juli) :3 Happy birthday for me~

Thank you for reading


	8. Unexpectable

**Bloody Clock's lullaby **

**A/N: Human names used, Fantasy (from this chapter until the final chapter), Tragedy, T for words, AU, OC (?), OOC (?)**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**~~xxXxx~~**

**Unexpectable**

**~~xxXxx~~**

"Oh, Gilbert~ Semua tahu bahwa kau tidak akan mungkin selamanya bisa bersembunyi." ia yang diketahui bernama Gillian tanpa hentinya menebaskan _Death Sythe_ hitam pekatnya. Satu kali tebas dan apapun yang ada di depannya hanya tinggal kenangan. Badan Gilbert sendiri sudah penuh dengan luka. Bukan karena tebasan Gillian, tapi dari tanaman-tanaman berduri yang sendari tadi menyayat pakaiannya seraya ia mencoba kabur dari Gillian. Ia tidak ingat ada tanaman seberbahaya ini dulu. Oh, benar juga, dunia fantasinya sudah berubah sejak lama, wajar kalau ia tidak mengenalinya lagi. Semakin diingat bagaimana dulunya tempat ini, semakin merasa bersalah Gilbert. Bagaimanapun juga, dialah yang menciptakan Gillian, dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Betapa ironisnya, pencipta dikejar oleh ciptaannya.

Gilbert sudah kehilangan jejak akan waktu, terlebih bila harus mengkonversikan waktu di sini ke dunia nyata sana. Saat ia tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari mengelilingi labirin ini, ia sudah lama terkena tebasan senjata Gillian. Acara kejar-kejaran ini tak akan bisa berhenti, setidaknya sampai Gilbert terpojok. Dan _bingo_, Gilbert berlari ke sebuah jurang.

"Meh, tenang saja, bukan jurang itu yang akan membunuhmu. Kau harus mati di tanganku." kekeh Gillian ketika melihat pria albino di depannya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tatapan Gilbert begitu ganas, amarah mempenuhi mata mirahnya. Ia ingin menyerang sosok di depannya secara frontal, merebut paksa senjatanya dan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan si pemilik. Sayang, gerakan tubuhnya berpikir lain, kakinya gemetar hebat antara takut akan mati dihantam senjata Gillian atau jatuh ke jurang. Akankah ia mati jika jatuh ataupun terkena tebasan Gillian, ia tidak tahu. Ia asumsikan hasilnya tidak jauh dari mati, yang jelas ia tahu reaksi Gillian bila ia tidak mati di tangannya.

"Mundur! Atau aku terjun!"

"Dasar, bagaimana pun juga yang akan membunuhmu tetap aku." Gilbert hanya bisa memperganas tatapannya setiap kali Gillian melangkah maju.

"Aku tidak segan-segan melangkah mundur."

"Dan aku juga tidak segan-segan maju. Terus saja,"

"Menjauh, atau aku terjun sekarang!" Gillian maju dua langkah sebagai balasannya.

"Aku serius!"

"Kalau kau serius, kau seharusnya sudah terjun beberapa detik yang lalu." Gillian mendengus melihat orang yang berada di depannya hanya bisa berpura-pura mundur satu langkah.

"Kh, PERGI DASAR KAU IBLIS!" Gilbert menghentakkan kakinya, tidak terlalu keras kalau untuk ukuran orang biasa, akan tetapi cukup keras bagi tanah yang dihentakkan sehingga hancur menjadi serpihan. Dia tidak memperkirakan ini, dia tidak memikirkan akan benar-benar jatuh, ia bahkan tidak sadar ia menghentakkan kakinya. Teriakan histeris milik si pria bermata rubi itu mengekori dirinya yang jatuh ke jurang.

"Pfft, bodoh."

~xXx~

"Whoa– Whoa– Tunggu dulu, jadi maksudmu, tidak ada jalan keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Tepat sekali, tuan Beilschmidt." Ludwig menaikkan satu alisnya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru kelinci tua ini jelaskan.

"Dan satu-satunya cara untuk keluar adalah jika salah satu dari Gilbert dan Gillian terbunuh?"

"Tepat sekali." Ludwig menoleh pada Wolfgang yang bersandar pada bayang-bayang gua.

"Tapi apa maksudmu dengan 'sebagai gantinya'?" pria berambut pirang itu melirik tajam pada Arthur, siratan matanya menggantikan intonasi kelam yang seharusnya ada di suaranya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tahu, ketika satu tewas, maka portal akan terbuka. Nah, jika salah satu dari mereka yang masih hidup keluar melalui portal itu, maka dimensi ini akan hancur." Felix angkat bicara, kedua bola mata hijau cemerlangnya bersinar aneh di kegelapan gua.

"...Hanya itu?"

"Kalau hanya itu konsekuensinya, kami tentu sudah sejak tadi bergerak untuk membunuh Gillian." Archie menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Sayangnya, jika kita membunuh Gillian, maka jiwa-jiwa yang sudah ia renggut tak akan kembali." iris biru Ludwig membesar ketika menoleh pada Arthur.

"Dan yang bisa membunuh Gillian hanya Gilbert seorang, sebab dialah pencipta Gillian." kedua lutut milik Ludwig lemas seketika itu juga. Pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan. Ia telah terjebak di dunia mengerikan bersama kakaknya. Sang penguasa di dunia itu hanya bisa dihancurkan oleh kakaknya. Akan tetapi, jika sang penguasa dihancurkan, dunia itu dan tawanan-tawanan sang penguasa akan musnah. Terperangkaplah Ludwig dan Gilbert di tempat ini selamanya. Bagaimana caranya ia dapat keluar dari tempat yang jika kita hancurkan penghalang pintu keluarnya, apa yang mereka cari di luar akan musnah, mereka tidak akan memiliki lagi apa yang mereka cari. Terperangkap, kesimpulannya hanya itu.

"Tapi ada cara lain." segera Ludwig menoleh pada Wolfgang, seakan kata-kata berikut darinya adalah penentu nasib Ludwig beserta Gilbert.

"Kau bisa keluar dari dunia ini dan jiwa-jiwa yang diambil Gillian dapat dikembalikan." riak wajah Ludwig mencerah seketika. Pikirannya dapat membayangkan Gillian terbunuh dan dia beserta kakaknya dapat pergi dari dimensi terkutuk ini. Ia sekarang memiliki harapan. Rencana kecil sudah mulai tersusun di kepalanya.

"Dengan syarat, Gilbert menggantikan posisi Gillian di sini." Ludwig tidak mengerti dengan pernyatan itu. Tidak, otaknya tidak mau mengerti.

"M-maaf?"

"Gilbert harus menggantikan Gillian dengan tinggal di sini." Ludwig terdiam. Kepalanya kelebihan beban, pandangannya tidak bisa ia fokuskan.

"Tuan Beilschmidt?" pria tinggi berambut pirang itu tidak langsung menoleh pada Archie, ada jeda untuk mencerna panggilan kelinci mungil itu.

"Keputusan ada di tangan Anda, saya menyarankan untuk mengorbankan Gilbert, sebab taruhannya adalah nyawa orang-orang lain yang tidak berdosa. Kehilangan satu lebih baik dibanding belasan. Tetapi itu tetap pilihan Anda." dahi Ludwig berkedut sesaat, kata 'mengorbankan Gilbert' terdengar begitu janggal di telinganya. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk menyadari kejanggalan yang ada pada nada bicara Arthur.

~xXx~

Gilbert tidak ingat tertidur di sebuah meja sebagai alas. Ia tidak ingat berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup. Lupakan, ia tidak ingat dirinya diikat ke meja tersebut dengan rantai. Gambaran terakhir yang terekam di kepalanya adalah dirinya yang terjatuh ke jurang. Dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi hitam.

"Hei," suara kecil, laki-laki, terdengar seperti rintihan, atau ringisan, seakan pita suaranya tidak pernah digunakan untuk bertahun-tahun. Gilbert menoleh ke sebelahnya, mendapati seseorang juga dirantai sepertinya. Ia tidak begitu dapat melihat sosoknya karena minimnya pencahayaan. Satu hal yang dapat ia pastikan, suara itu terdengar sangat familiar.

"masih ingat denganku? Prus?" tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya begitu, tidak ada yang tahu panggilan itu. Kecuali satu orang...

"Gillian?"

**~~xxXxx~~**

**To Be Continue**

**~~xxXxx~~**

Author's note: Pertama-tama, Selamat Tahun Baru Cina bagi yang merayakan. _Happy Chinese New Year / Happy Lunar New Year. _Kedua, saya tahu betapa tidak menyangkanya Anda sekalian bahwa _fanfic _ini _update_. Saya tahu Anda kaget, dan saya juga tahu Anda tidak kaget. Biasa-biasa aja. Iya. _Fanfic _ini _update_-nya memang tidak tentu. Jadi maaf kalau bisa tidak ada _chapter _baru untuk beberapa bulan, ataupun tahun. _I lost track of time sometimes._ Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila ada typo, salah penuturan, bagian yang kurang jelas dan sebagainya.

_Thank you for reading_


End file.
